gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Triangle Club
logo. |image_size = 300px |games = Grand Theft Auto IV The Lost and Damned The Ballad of Gay Tony Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars |owner = Dwayne Forge Trunchez Brothers (formerly/deceased) |type = Strip Club |floors = 1 |accessible = Yes |employees = |location = Northern Gardens, Bohan, Liberty City}} The Triangle Club is a strip club located in Northern Gardens, Bohan, in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description The club was originally owned by Dwayne Forge. However, after Forge was sent to prison, the club was taken over and by 2008 it is owned by the Trunchez brothers, Javier, Jose and Jesus, who are business associates of Trey Stewart, Forge's former protégé. The club features two stages with poles where women dance and a back room where the player may receive lap dances. Behind one stage there is a changing room with a pistol and a Health pick up. However, if the player enters this room, the dancers and clients will flee and the guards will attack them. There is also a shotgun in the office to the left of the entrance. The radio station that plays inside the club is The Vibe 98.8, however, in Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City, it is changed to Electro-Choc (The Crookers mix). The private room music is also changed, featuring songs from Vice City FM. The club has been visited by numerous celebrities, inclduing internet mogul Tony McTony (who severely assaulted one of their strippers), DJ Green Lantern and the cast of America's Next Top Hooker, both part of commercial promotions. It is one of Niko Bellic's options for outings with friends or by himself. It is also one of two strips clubs accessible to the player (the other being the Honkers Gentlemen's Club in Alderney). Influence The club may be based on the Sin City Cabaret Club, a strip club located in The Bronx, New York City. Prominent appearances in missions The club is featured in the mission "Undress to Kill", when Niko Bellic kills the Trunchez brothers and reclaims the club for Dwayne Forge. Dwayne is grateful to Niko, but Playboy X is angered due to the Trunchez brothers being business associates of his. In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the stickup variation of Drug Wars may take place here. Gallery File:Triangle Club.jpg|The exterior view of the club File:Triangle Club interior.jpg|The interior of the club File:Triangle_Club_(GTACW).png|The club in GTA Chinatown Wars Triangle club GTAIV.jpg|The Triangle Club as seen from the subway tracks. Bugs *The security guard outside of the club will often go out of his way to attack the player far away from the club, should the player fire a weapon or get into fights with local gang members. Trivia *"Triangle" is a slang term for vagina. *If the player walks next to the changing room or near it, the strippers will still run out, but the security guards will not attack the player. *The building that the strip club is based in is presumably a refurbished series of commercial/industrial buildings, on which painted signage from its previous owners are still visible, albeit faded. The signs include "Discount Wholesale (est. 1899)", "Richard Bros." and "You'll like our finest ointment and cure all creme! It's Hana's Relief, try it!" (a pun on the sexual act of a handjob). *Both the neon signage on the side of the building, and the pole mounted sign resemble the lower half of a female torso (just below the breast line, which is formed by the upper part of the sign) and the upper thigh area (formed by the lower part of the sign). On both sets of signage, there is a triangle situated around the 'groin' area which denotes a manicured area of pubic hair. Note that this area of 'pubic hair' on the signs is identically shaped to the Triangle Club's official logo. This proves that the Triangle reference is, in fact, cued to a given style of the female genitals. de:The Triangle Club es:Triangle Club fr:The Triangle Club pl:The Triangle Club pt:The Triangle Club ru:The Triangle Club sv:Triangle Club Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Friend Activities in GTA IV Category:Strip Clubs Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars